


Remembering

by merinarasauce



Series: A Broken Family [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Puzzle Piece #1, Short One Shot, angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinarasauce/pseuds/merinarasauce
Summary: They remember their brother, sometimes.But only bits and pieces.a warm-up piece that ties into a larger story





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of out of context, but basically, there's this whole thing where their memories got wiped, so they can't remember their relationships from before they turned 16, but there are some exceptions, and it's kind of a mess that will be explained fully in the future. This is also sub-par content because it was just a warm-up piece for my English class. Anyway, enjoy!

The morning was beautiful.

The twins sat on the soft grass, watching the sun rise, painting the sky gold and orange.

It was a while before Mario spoke. “Hey, Bro, I forget. Where'd you get that scar?” Luigi blinked. “What scar?” Mario leaned back. “The one on your forehead?” he said, pointing to the space above his left eyebrow.

Luigi thought for a while. “I hit my head on a park bench.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Somebody bandaged my head after that…” Mario tilted his head. “Was it Mama?” The younger brother shook his head. “No, it wasn't Papa either.” There was a long silence before Luigi asked a very strange question.

“Do… we have another brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
